Moments
by Kyon of the Crack
Summary: Drabbles involving Accelerator and Misaka Worst. Minimalist and smutty.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck this!" came a piercing shout of frustration.

Deformed barrels laid around, smoking hot military-grade nails scattered not far from the scene.

"What are you yapping on about?" Accelerator jabbed his cane forward, lifting himself from a wooden crate overseeing the construction yard.

"This is boring!" Worst flipped her head around, glaring at the boy. "Who the fuck cares about improving Misaka's power?"

"I do."

"So you can feel better about yourself when you run off to be a big damn hero, fuckin' beansprout…" Misaka Worst grumbled right up to his thin, pale features. "Just so you know, Misaka won't be a babysitter forever."

His red eyes narrowed. "Are you stupid?"

"Don't play dumb with Misaka. You need her to keep that kid and those hags safe when you aren't there."

Accelerator kept his lips shut tight and stared into the clone's wild amber eyes.

"Hmm," Worst began to hum, sensing a strange tension between them.

"What?" the albino snarled.

Worst puffed up her chest and leaned forward, invading his personal space as if he was powerless against her—and in a way, he was, as even his reflection had integrated her as normal. "Could it be you just needed these 'training sessions' as an excuse to hang out with Misaka?" A wicked grin crept up her lips, her fingers tapping on his meager chest flirtatiously.

"You're crazy," Accelerator said in a dry tone.

Suddenly, he was pushed and landed on his back onto the gravel and pebbles below, with Worst straddling his lap, hands pinning his wrists down. "And now, what is Misaka to you?"

"Batshit crazy…" he muttered.

"And horny."

The silence that followed, with meaningful gazes and deep breathing, dragged on for over a minute.

"So…" Worst grinded her hips teasingly, although her features were blank—even anxious. "Is Misaka going to have to show you the goods before you take action?"

"We can't," the albino croaked unassumingly.

" _You_ can't," Worst corrected. One hand reached for her crotch, fingers dipping past the waistline of her short-shorts to soothe her fire. She brought them back to the surface, sticky with her arousal, daringly putting them up to the albino's lips. " _Please_."

Accelerator's eyes went wide. Eventually, his tongue darted out shyly, coiling around the lewd digits. It did not take long before his whole mouth surrounded Worst's fingers in warm, eager heat, lips closed around her knuckles, until a suction pop and a gasp for air brought the act to an end.

"Goddamn," the clone marveled at what she had witnessed.

A tint of rose lit up the albino's face as the taste of sex lingered in his throat. "This is wrong," he protested in a weak voice, as if he was talking himself down more than anything.

"Oh, for fuck sakes, stop treating Misaka like that!" Worst gritted her teeth, her hands squeezing down on Accelerator's bony shoulders. " _She's more than a clone you know!_ How about you grow a pair and treat Misaka like a human for once?"

In that moment, regret filled Accelerator's conscience; he saw tears welling up in the brunette's eyes. When the wetness began to drip onto his face, all his inner conflict was silenced. He reached out to pull Worst down onto him, crashing his lips on hers. His fingertips ran along her back and trailed her spine and the curves of her waist while their tongues danced and darted feverishly, the tension between them breaking up, transformed into newfound pleasure.

"Finally," Worst smiled with a string of saliva bridging their mouths. She went back for more kisses, her tank-top pushing into his chest. "This is training Misaka can get behind. Though, she feels like the teacher in this circumstance."

"Sorry," Accelerator said with a furrowed brow.

Without a word, Worst lifted the albino from the rough ground, before hugging him tightly, nudging his head into her chest. "There there, you're doing fine~" she reassured, stroking his snowy locks under the blooming sunlight.

* * *

 **So, if you happen you have some crazy smut request, a kink you want to see or a crack threesome in mind, feel free to ask. IDGAF I write for fun lol :V**


	2. Chapter 2

Even after a whole day, it was hard to believe that Misaka Worst had become his girlfriend. His first, to be precise, which would've been embarrassing if it hadn't been for the fact Worst had figured this out instinctively and took the lead to spare him the awkwardness. It was clear the brunette knew what she wanted at least, and it certainly did not involve ordinary teenager fluff. She didn't want to date or play games; right now, she wanted to enjoy this newfound closeness whenever they got the chance to be alone.

"Yeahh, this is the life," Worst half-moaned under the shade of a tree, her curvy bum firmly pressed up against Accelerator's groin.

"Don't push your luck…" he warned while he laced his gangly arms around her midriff, drawing her in closer. The tree's bark felt rough against his back, while Worst's body was warm and fleshy, creating an interesting contrast in his mind.

"Misaka is surprised it isn't rock hard, she kind of wanted to see you get flustered in public," she whispered daringly, eyes darting around the park.

"You think I have no self-control?" Accelerator grumbled as his teeth grazed the skin of her already bruised and marked neck.

"Mmhm, not at all. You're well behaved, but Misaka loves it when your façade cracks and you lose that stoic mask of yours."

A wide grin took over Worst's face when the albino's growing arousal prodded her backside through the layers of fabric between them. Her arousal was soaking her panties with an ease that surprised her. This was beyond anything she had experienced in her short lifespan; it felt like her brain was as desperate and aching as her pussy. This wasn't a foreign sensation to her—for all clones and the Original as well, the horniness surely a hereditary trait—but it had gotten _much worse_ now that it wasn't mere fantasies or steamy dreams.

"Hey… when are we going to do it?" the brunette muttered, kissing Accelerator's thin forearm and leaving a hickey that his sleeve would (hopefully) cover up.

"Isn't that your choice?" he deadpanned, idly twisting his pinky into her bellybutton.

"Don't be so stupid, beansprout," Worst swung around to jokingly pull on his cheeks. "If it had been only up to Misaka, she would've fucked you yesterday on the gravel."

Accelerator blinked a few times, mouth scrunched up as he processed the situation. "Alright. One thing though," he uttered with a serious expression. "Be patient."

"You can't be serious," Worst whined with a pout.

"Since you gave up on training your power, I have to teach you the value of patience some other way," the albino showed a smug grin.

"Oh." Worst rolled her shoulder to let a strap of her black bra peak out from underneath her shirt. "Think you can tease Misaka like this, mister top dog?"

"It's working though," he noted with a throaty rumble.

The two new lovers stared at each other, twitchy with excitement, momentarily unaware that they were in a public park, even if it was a quiet section. With a lick of her lips, the brunette pushed her weight down and hovered above the physically frail albino, grinding her body onto his lewdly, her nails digging into his scalp, his face smothered by her breasts. She hoped this felt as torturous to her as it did for him, because she was seriously considering stripping right there and then riding his cock to the greatest orgasm of her life. She would've liked to see Anti-Skill try to stop them from doing exactly that. Hell, they might have to close off the park and let them go at it like rabbits to avoid a major incident—

" _Fuckkk_ , you can't make Misaka wait!" Worst growled lustily.

However, Accelerator was only encouraged by her desperation. "Is that so?" he said with his hand swatting at her ass out of nowhere. The playful spank was nothing short of mind-numbing for the clone, sparks of violet arching out from her skin.

"That's it…" she said in a shaky tone, gripping Accelerator's stripe-patterned shirt like she was about to fall into a bottomless pit. "Get your ass up _right fucking now beansprout_ … or Misaka is going tie you down and fuck you _in front of everyone_ , until we are both locked in a padded cell, with half of this city _smashed and destroyed_."

 _Uh-oh…_

The conceited look on Accelerator's face vanished, then it became apprehension when Worst got impatient and decided to carry him around bridal style, going as far as cutting off his choker's ability to enter esper mode. Admittedly, she had a few tricks up her sleeve he hadn't gotten to witness yet…

* * *

When the two dangerous espers had wandered off into the distance, a certain nosy blonde esper peeked out of a bush, her starry eyes lit up from what she had witnessed, phone in hand. "My my, that was quite unexpected. I wonder what kind of reaction Misaka-san will have if she learns of this~?"

" _Is love really a wise thing to joke about, Queen of Tokiwadai?_ "

Shokuhou Misaki jumped from the sudden interjection.

"What in the…?" Looking around, Shokuhou didn't understand who had spoken out.

But on closer examination, she found a strange white, green-eyed beetle right at her feet.

And it was staring at her, eyes protruding.

"Ky… kyahhh!"

Just like that, the schoolgirl had left a cloud of dust where she once stood.

* * *

 **Since I was asked: IDGAF = I Don't Give A Fuck. Me autist, me write what I want, deal with it :V**


	3. Chapter 3

After an embarrassing bridal style march into the nearest love-hotel Misaka Worst could reach, the new dangerous couple fooled around in the oversized bed, tops strew on the floor carelessly, a futuristic cane resting against the nightstand. The fact the brunette hadn't even bothered to look at her phone for the location told Accelerator she had prepared this stunt. There was no preparatory shower in sight, for the simple reason that Worst appreciated the light scent and taste of the albino's sweat after their time spent outside in the sun and shade. His irregular hormones and overall body lacked a distinct sex appeal, but something about the faint glimmer on his pale skin and the salty and raw taste was intoxicating for the frisky girl.

"H-Hey, this isn't a tickle fight!" Accelerator whined while the tip of Worst's tongue lapped at his hairless armpit.

"Mmmh, weak spot detected, let's see what happens with a two-pronged attack," the brunette hummed, content as her fingers rolled one of his pale nipples around while her nose took in his scent. The boy's brow twitched as he watched and felt a knot in his stomach, light groans escaping his lips despite a conscious effort to hold back.

"Talk to Misaka," Worst whispered with a lick of her lips, now running her hands over his bony chest. "Even a virgin boy like you must have a few ideas in mind."

"I'm not sure," he said with total honesty, overwhelmed by what was happening—in a very, _very_ good way. "And aren't you a virgin as well?"

"With the way Misaka uses her toys, that notion is questionable," she pursed her lips seductively.

Accelerator clicked his tongue. " _Toys?_ "

"Misaka is a kinky freak you know. She isn't the type to hump her pillow and fiddle her clit shyly." As Worst provided glimpses of her intimacy to the Level 5, her hips grinded suggestively, teasing herself on his swollen bulge through her short-shorts. "…You do know what a clit is, right?" The clone lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"…I may have no experience, but don't you fucking question my knowledge of anatomy if you don't want to become mincemeat."

"Ah, there there, good boy, sorry Misaka doubted that big brain of yours~"

Worst ran her fingers in Accelerator's snowy white locks and held his chin up so they stared at each other. Despite having seen and suffered through pains and struggles not many teenagers could ever hope to cope with—much less recover from—there was a distinct nervousness between them that made them feel a bit more normal than the usual. Reaching for her back, the boy's fingerpads traced the clasp of her bra, and the brunette's breath hitched.

"Just warning you, the moment Misaka's bra is off, you better go through with this." Worst's hot breath hit his neck, her tongue teasing the shell of his ear. "Misaka isn't going to hold back when the floodgates are opened. Think you can handle that, mister top dog?"

With a swift flick of his wrist, a pop was heard, the red lacy bra slipping off and tossed aside to make way for Accelerator's mouth and hands to examine the perky breasts with a voracious appetite. His thin lips engulfed her left nipple, tongue darting occasionally to tease the underside, while his hand cupped and squeezed her right breast. After all her expectations, the flirting, the teasing and the deep ache she felt around him since yesterday's ordeal, her eyes burned at the sight of the albino adoring her ample chest so skillfully. Truth be told, she wasn't expecting that level of technique—not that it bothered her. Simply having her breasts played with tentatively, with awkward touches and licks, would've had her moaning and enjoying how the albino was eager to discover how to satisfy her needs. But to think he was already unravelling her with only this…

"Oh. My. **Fucking**. _God_." Worst managed to blurt coherently between deep purrs and mind-numbing jolts of pleasure that went right to her brain and pussy. The fact she had to consciously hold back sudden outbursts of her esper power indicated the strain the situation had on her composure.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm barely getting started," the powerful esper boasted, switching his mouth to her right breast, rolling her saliva-coated left nipple between his digits.

"Damn it," she cursed as her pelvis swiveled for more and more friction with Accelerator's frail body, the shape of his arousal distinct against her short-shorts. " _Sooo_ _hard_ ," the clone gasped as she imagined what it would do to her.

"It hurts right now," he said as a matter-of-fact.

Worst's face lit up at his words and she nodded, reaching to undo his tight belt, with him slipping off his trousers to the side while he continued lathering her tits with warm spit. With a quick yank, he removed her short-shorts, revealing her wine-red and black panties—a Gekota mascot printed on the backside—while the whole front end was _absolutely soaked_ , abundant slickness dripping down her thighs.

Growling with a determined expression, Worst pushed the albino down, his head now resting on the cushiony headboard as she raised her ass up in the air and wiggled. She crawled playfully up to his boxers, winking and humming as she slipped her hands inside and pulled out what her mind was obsessed over at that precise moment.

"…"

"…"

Slowly, the brunette's soft hands clenched around the base, his length quite impressive, though his girth was below average to compensate for his reach. There was barely any trace of pubic hair, veins prominent on his pale skin and throbbing shaft, his puffy glans soaked with precum, which kept oozing out because of the brief tugs and strokes Worst did.

"W-What is it?" Accelerator mumbled from seeing how the brunette examined his cock.

"Aren't you cute!" the clone jabbed at his chest teasingly while she kept a fist pumping his length. "Could it be you are worried about what Misaka thinks of it? Poor boy~"

"S-Shut up you brat!"

Worst faked a pout before breathing over his tip with her hot breath, which had the albino arching his back violently. "Hhgng!" Accelerator choked out, red eyes darting around.

A dangerous aura was starting to fill the brunette's amber eyes. "Oh, _sensitive, are we_? Are you that excited that you're going to get your cock sucked by Misaka until you are reduced to a gibbering mess?"

Cold sweat formed on the boy's temple as his jaw trembled. He wanted to snap back, but in that moment, Worst wet her lips and closed in on his manhood, one of her hands pushing down on his chest as if to tell him to brace for impact. Those plump, seductive lips hovered right over his desperate cockhead, his teeth gritting, his legs twitching as he could only watch, mouth agape.

"Itadakimasu~" Worst cooed before her eager mouth engulfed and nursed his cockhead.

* * *

Life in Academy City was as mysterious as it could be volatile. The gathering of so many individuals and their personal realities mingling into an aggregate of AIM fields could result in unpredictable scenarios. All it could take was a resonance here and a minuscule shift in thought patterns there to stir up a chain reaction. Ordinarily, the effects of such changes had no manifest effects, but in certain cases, when great powers are involved…

Out of thin air, "it" appeared into the world, before a split occurred and the two pieces scattered, base matter stirring and taking form, expanding rapidly into distinct humanoid shapes…

* * *

At that exact moment, Mugino Shizuri stopped sipping her beverage, a strange sensation overcoming her for a moment. This had not gone unnoticed by Kinuhata Saiai, who was accustomed to reading the rich girl's body language for signs of a potential mood swing.

"Anything super bothering you?" she asked before nibbling on a pretzel.

Mugino thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah, must've been a breeze—"

"I felt it too," Takitsubo Rikou simply stated, wide-eyed as always, awoken by a sudden prescience.

"Felt what?" Kinuhata wondered.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged, only an instinct prodding at their senses.

Little did they know that their strange perception had been shared by many other powerful espers.

* * *

" _ **I wonder how fast this'll spin out of control.**_ **"**

 **Grats man, it's almost like you know my style. Now get back in the kitchen, Daddy Kyon is hungry :C**

 **Nah, if anybody gets to cook naked with only an apron, it's me. No homo. Jajaja :V**

 **Can I say something to all of you, my loyal goons? FUCK DEPRESSION. I thought I was washed up, in more ways than just running out of inspiration for retarded fanfictions. That is until I realized there was something wrong with me, besides the whole autismo/anxiety-disorder thing.**

 **Moral of the story: ask your doctor if Zoloft is right for you :P**

 **-Completely unrelated cash-out sound-**

 **By the way, as strange as it might sound, I had forgotten about Index/Railgun until I stumbled on clips of Accelerator's dub voice actor Austin Tindle. I have to say, he does a pretty good job for Index 2 and Railgun S, but I feel like the way they dubbed Index 1 was lazy. Way less ham than the Japanese voice, but in some ways, it's better in certain scenes. The dub voice has a subtle quality to it that you can read a lot into: the redeemable aspect of his character, mixed with his immature, childish aspect manifest by his violence and extravagance. The dub captures that well when Accelerator gets jumped by the Hound Dogs and he goes, "There's no stopping me when I get like this, you're gonna die!" Sure, he's going to enjoy killing the bastards who decided to mess with him, but you get just the faint impression that he would rather not have any of this happen. Which is the point: that is why he deluded himself into killing the clones, because the promise of uncontestable power would provide him peace he's never had. Anybody who has gotten bullied can relate to that. The Japanese voice, to me at least, was a constant "this guy is unhinged" no matter what, which is fine, because the character definitely is not mentally stable, but the end result is that it underplays the complexity of the character. That's just me comparing the general tones though, I don't actually understand Japanese, so I could be entirely wrong.**

 **IDGAF though, I'm not going to get into the whole animu Dub vs Sub shit :V**


	4. Chapter 4

As cliché as it was, for Misaka Worst the act of sucking Accelerator's cock wasn't fundamentally different from enjoying an ice cream cone or a lollipop. Her penchant for lewdness when eating sweets had prepared her for this. It was more complicated than that since she not only had to manage his length as to not needlessly gag, she had to be careful not to hurt him with her teeth or move suddenly in an awkward angle, all while discovering the rhythm and technique the albino liked. She didn't mind the extra challenge; this was like a hidden boss battle she had worked to unlock by collecting hidden magical keys throughout the game.

Unlike candy that dissolved from the warmth of her mouth, the albino's cock would flex, throb and swell over time. Delicious raspy sounds of arousal were a melody to her ears which had her ache, her whole palm cupping and stirring her womanhood through her underwear. Not to mention how Accelerator's red eyes did not leave her for a second, seemingly hypnotized by the visual of Worst making out with his dick, with one hand clutching at her russet hair as if he was about to push her down on his length forcefully. But no, the frail yet powerful boy wasn't about to do that, not today at least. If it turned out they both enjoyed this sort of activity, and her gagging reflexes lessened over time, the brunette wouldn't mind if her face was fucked into a drooly mess; before that though, she would need to coax him into letting go of his fear of abusing or hurting a clone, which she could see in his eyes, even as her mouth pleasured him.

"Enjoying yourself, _Sir_?" Worst said with a husky tone, her lips causing a loud pop from breaking contact with him.

Accelerator nodded slowly, eyelids twitching as he now felt lips suckling his balls and the base of his cock. "You—you have _no idea_." He sounded utterly defeated in a very sexy way. The sadistic impulses in the impish girl's mind goaded her to see just how far into helplessness the Level 5 could sink from having his cock played with. She did exactly that, and observed the way his neck tensed; how strands of white hair either shifted over his eyes or matted from sweat below his ears and shoulders; how he had his teeth constantly nibbling at his lower lip as a nervous tic…

That was the moment when Misaka Worst understood the gravity of her accomplishment.

She had rendered Academy City's prodigy, this walking, breathing terror, The Accelerator, into nothing more than her playtoy.

Not only that, but she had won that battle without even using a fraction of her arsenal—without even _meaning_ to render him so vulnerable.

All of this accomplished with her mouth and the enticing visuals her actions provided his watchful gaze.

The sheer _power_ she felt in that moment was beyond words.

"Mmhm~" A wide, prideful grin dominated the brunette's features as she lapped from the base to the beet red tip, tongue flicking right at the underside and the creases. She could see how his face contorted into ridiculous expressions depending on what she did. She was a glorified version of a kid playing an Operation board game just to see and hear the buzzer and red nose light up when she touched the corners of the metal sockets. Except her patient's buzzer was a unique, sexy choked rasp that was slowly driving her insane, to the point her nails had started to tear at her underwear's fabric from how roughly she was masturbating while tormenting the powerful esper's cock.

"Not that Misaka doesn't want to make you blow your load in her mouth or all over her tits"—the brunette's fingers hooked around the edges of her panties, slipping them off nimbly—"but she really, really needs some action down there, right fucking _now_."

The paradox of the situation was that for Worst to get her pleasure, her control over the albino couldn't be eternal, because dammit, she needed him to _fight back_. It would no fun putting him in such predicaments if he had no way to counterattack. After leaving herself exposed completely, Accelerator had shaken off his daze somewhat, his fingers along her hipbones, taking in the visual of her engorged labia and the damp patch of tawny hair above her slit.

"Let me ask you a question," the white-haired esper uttered, a hand gliding up to his choker and flipping its switch. "In what universe does this not end with this bed split in half by the time I'm done fucking you?" He now hovered above her and ever so slightly grazed his cock over the clone's pussy, all while pulling her ankles up in the air and over his shoulders with newfound strength.

"Well, Misaka will agree with that assessment after she uses her secret tactic on you," Worst said smugly.

Accelerator's brow furrowed. "Which is?"

The brunette's fingers spread her hot core for him, all while she leaned up to his ear with pursed lips.

"Misaka's womb is infertile, _hot stud_."

"…"

Right after those words, spit landed over her clit and slender digits began rubbing circles over it roughly.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT. So, I literally started to reread all of my old fanfictions on a whim… then realized it was 3 AM by the time I was done. Then I went to bed, then an hour later, eyes still wide. Think of that scene in Force Awakens, with Kylo Ren talking to Darth Vader's helmet, but like this: "Show me again the power of the Crack, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Kyon... and I shall finish what you started."**

 **And here I am, slowly losing my mind over the course of the whole day, trying my best to not sleep early so my sleep schedule isn't messed up. IDGAF about typos or some garbled syntax right now, I'll re-read tomorrow and fix it if I missed it, I'm TKO'ed. I didn't want to deny you loyal goons your dose of entertainment so I decided to end this chapter sooner :V**

 **Nasby321: You know, I literally looked up your drawings midway through rereading Promise (which btw, you can read as a prequel then jump right into this fic without a hitch). Then about half an hour later I see you commenting on this… Moments is sort of my apology for my fans after being stuck in a limbo. I can't wait to see what (drawings) I can squeeze out of you though. Wait, that didn't come out right… Uh oh… "I went too far in a few places..." -George Lucas, Making of TPM.**

 **By the way… I just want to throw this out there for anybody with the knowhow or connections:**

 **Ahem…**

 **HOW IS IT THAT THERE EXISTS** _ **TRANSLATED**_ **HAMAZURAxMUGINO AND HAMAZURAxKINUHATA H-DOUJINS, YET THERE'S NOT EVEN A HALFWAY DECENT ACCELERATORxWORST H-DOUJIN** _ **RAW**_ **? HUH? ANYBODY WANT TO TELL ME HOW THE FUCK THAT IS?**

 **-Mega Triggered-**

 **OK, one last sleep-deprivation story from Uncle Kyon. I was reminded through meditation that I kind of went on a killing spree some years ago and permanently deleted like 3 chapters of Promise out of autistic self-hatred and misplaced perfectionist tendencies, whoops… (Those chapters really weren't that good though, don't feel** _ **too**_ **saddened.) The sadder story is me (possibly) nuking my folder full of scattered bits of unfinished fics and drabbles later on when I went into full emo tard mode (don't remember if it was a sub-folder or the entire folder, I have to check my old HDD). Needless to say, I was a** _ **very moody**_ **virgin brat back then LMFAO. If I manage to dig up some gems I'll put them together for a compilation fic or something to atone for my sins.**


End file.
